


Messy

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: If you ask Sana, she wouldn't say she's messy. Disorganized, maybe, but not messy.Jeongyeon thinks the exact opposite.





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This isn't a ship I usually write about so I hope it won't be too bad... but anyway, this is for Eric who gave me the prompt :)

Jeongyeon drops her head in defeat, puffing her cheeks and huffing loudly. She rubs her eyes before scanning the living room again, looking at the ten empty snack wrappers, two half-empty ramen cups, and a freaking banana peel lying on the carpet she vacuumed _yesterday._ Jeongyeon takes a deep breath and tries to calm down before she barges into Sana’s room and smashes her head with a rolling pin. The idea seems more than inviting right then, but rather than murdering her roommate, she figures it would be better to just scold her (Jeongyeon guesses the criminals in jail are much dirtier than her annoying roommate).

Jeongyeon opens the door to Sana’s room and her face twists in disgust when she sees the state of the place. There is a pile of dirty clothes half her size lying next to the wardrobe, the desk is full of crumpled paper balls and what looks like a rotten apple, but Jeongyeon can’t tell. Sana is strewn out in her bed, covers bunched up by the feet of it, but the girl doesn’t seem to mind. Jeongyeon decides she absolutely doesn’t have time to deal with her; she needs to get to class and besides, what is she gonna tell her? She would end up mumbling and probably even apologizing in the end; so she closes the door with a loud thud knowing Sana won’t wake up anyway.

The kitchen is an even worse mess, and Jeongyeon regrets ever taking Sana as a roommate. She looks at all the dirty utensils in the sink and wonders how the hell did Sana manage to use so many things to make _ramen._ But she’s not gonna deal with it; she is tired of cleaning after Sana, who is a _grown woman capable of doing her own chores._ Out of the corner of her eye, Jeongyeon sees the magnets on the fridge and decides to arrange them so that they spell _klean up!!_ (Sana managed to lose all the C’s, and Jeongyeon is never going to forgive her for that). It surely will get her message across, Jeongyeon thinks, so she grabs her bag and leaves, praying that everything will be clean when she gets home.

 

-

 

Somehow, things are even _dirtier._

Jeongyeon even made sure to stay out of the apartment for longer than necessary, going to lunch with Jihyo and crashing at Chaeyoung’s place to nap there until her work shift. She even took her time at the convenience store picking between the hundreds of chips flavors, only to settle for the classic one, as always. On her way home Jeongyeon had been hopeful, imagining how she would walk in and she would find the place spotless.

Instead, she finds Sana sitting on the couch crossed leg eating yet another snack bar, and just as Jeongyeon drops her keys on the bowl Sana lets the wrap fall to the floor. Sana looks up and gives her a dull stare, almost challenging her to say something. Jeongyeon stays in her place and weights her options: she could tell Sana to stop being such a pig, or she could walk to her room, pack, and look for a new apartment with a roommate who does their laundry. The second option seems far more reasonable at the time; Jeongyeon knows she will end up looking like a wimp if she confronts Sana, so she does her best at ignoring the girl and tries to leave, but Sana speaks up.

“If you have something to tell me you should say it to my face, we’re not five.”

Jeongyeon halts her step and turns around, this time very annoyed and slightly mad that Sana has the audacity to act like she’s innocent.

“Funny you say that because with the way this place stinks anyone would think I do live with a five-year-old.” Jeongyeon feels her cheeks heating up, and tries to keep her voice from shaking too much. Sana stands up until she’s face to face with Jeongyeon, and it would have been more menacing if the brunette hadn’t tripped with a Pepsi can.

“What’s your problem?”

“My _fucking_ problem, Sana, is that you’re a pig!” _Well, there it is,_ “You lack any empathy; you leave this place looking like a fucking pigsty and expect me to clean up after you! I left the living room clean just yesterday and today I woke up to this mess; I don’t care if you come home late from wherever the fuck it is you go to, if you eat something the less you could do is throw the trash in the trash can, we have it for a reason!”

“It’s not even that bad-”

“Yes, it is! It’s not even a normal level of being messy, I wouldn’t mind if you left one dirty cup in the kitchen or a used napkin on the table now and then, but you leave food that _rots_ here and the place ends up full of flies!” Jeongyeon’s voice shakes a bit and she knows a newborn would sound more threatening than her right then, but she finally said what she has been holding in ever since Sana moved in, so she feels a bit better even if slightly embarrassed at her outburst. Sana stays quiet this time, looking around and realizing that Jeongyeon is right.

She should apologize, Sana knows she should, but her pride can make her be more than a bit dumb at times, and her pride is telling her she shouldn’t let Jeongyeon snap at her like that.

“You act like living with a cleaning freak is any better! I can’t even walk in after it rains because you start whining about the drops hitting your precious carpet! And every time I eat a simple fucking cookie you tail behind me watching for any crumbs! It’s not like the place ever gets so dirty.”

“Because _I_ clean, if I didn’t you would have garbage up to your throat and then you would realize how much I’m needed around here.”

“I never said you weren’t-”

“Whatever, Sana, do whatever you want; you always do anyway.” Jeongyeon turns around and walks into her room, locking herself and hoping to drown the noises from the street with her earphones.

(No one knocked on her door, but it’s not like she was expecting anything, anyway.)

The next day, Jeongyeon wakes up early as usual and decides she’s going to leave the apartment for a while, not really looking forward to seeing Sana and having things be awkward. She packs a few essential things in her bag and decides she’s going to crash at Chaeyoung’s again; after all some good sisterly time would be appreciated.

It’s a nice Saturday, sunny and the breeze is nice, so Jeongyeon is thankful for the nice weather when Chaeyoung kicks her out of the apartment and she has to wander through the park. Apparently spending time with her girlfriend was more important, and Jeongyeon would be mad if it wasn’t because Dahyun is a nice girl and lives kind of far from them, so Jeongyeon understands, (still, the literal kick on the butt Chaeyoung gave her on her way out was completely unnecessary).

She decides to visit Nayeon; her best friend will surely welcome her with open arms, right? But apparently, she’s either not home, asleep or busy with Momo, judging by the slightly disturbing noises Jeongyeon can hear all the way from the hallway. So she ends up going to the movies by herself, and then she allows herself to skip one day of her diet and enjoy a greasy cheeseburger. Her day goes so well that she kind of forgets about Sana, and only remembers their fight when she’s standing in front of her door with the keys in her hand. She stays there for a minute, wondering if she should go in and face her roommate or just sleep in someone else’s couch.

However, before she can decide, the door opens and she finds Sana on the other side looking more apologetic that she’s ever seen her.

“Going somewhere?” Jeongyeon asks as she heads in, trying her best to keep things from getting too awkward.

“Um, I was kind of waiting for you… and you spent four minutes staring at the door, I was a bit worried.” Jeongyeon nods but she stops in her tracks when she walks into the living room. The place is so clean it could be in a magazine, Jeongyeon goes as far as thinking it had never been _so_ clean. She swipes her finger over a shelf and there is not a single speck of dust, the carpet is two shades brighter and the couches look brand new. The place is _immaculate._

Jeongyeon turns around and Sana looks at her shyly, hands behind her back and slightly rocking on her feet.

“I’m really sorry, Jeongie. I know I’ve been a terrible roommate, and I’m sorry I made you feel like you were the bad one. You were _so_ right; I have never cleaned so much in my life! I didn’t know banana peels stained, and the pile of dirty clothes in my room? Found a spider in there, and it was _huge,_ I also found the papers I needed last week but lost and also found my old school skirt, can you believe it?” Sana was back to being her cheerful self, eyes glinting, but she puts on a serious expression again when she remembers she’s supposed to be apologizing. “I’m sorry I make it so hard for you, I never realized how much work it takes to clean after me… I promise I’ll do better to help around here and appreciate what you do more,” Sana takes her hands from behind her back and extends a gift to Jeongyeon, and the blonde takes it with a chuckle. “Truce?”

“Sana, there wasn’t need for a present…”

“Just open it.”

Jeongyeon rips the wrapping paper and laughs when she finds a new set of letter magnets; a sticky note attached to the plastic.

_I’m sorry >.< I wanted to buy a whiteboard but my wallet cried in pain when it saw the price, so I hope these will be enough T.T_

Jeongyeon smiles fondly at the gift and then back up at Sana, and she hates how much she likes the slight blush on the girl’s cheeks.

“Truce, you idiot.” Sana pulls her into a hug and Jeongyeon doesn’t have it in her to complain (she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it) and she _is_ very thankful for the younger girl’s efforts, so she hugs back and lets Sana press a kiss to her cheek.

“How does takeout sound? It’s on me.”

“Oh, that last bit sounds really good.” Jeongyeon chuckles again and drops her bag near the couch. Sana has her back turned to her as she calls the delivery place, and Jeongyeon feels a weird tug at her heart she hadn’t really felt before. _I’m just really thankful, I guess._ Sana turns around and winks at Jeongyeon as she orders.

 

_Yeah, that must be it…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
